


Summer's Boys

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [1]
Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Fanvid, Multi, Music, music video, summer's boys, trio as trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio had a hard journey their first year as Rangers.  This is a fanvid dedicated to their relationship.</p>
<p>Song: At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Boys




End file.
